


Possessed

by cursednsfw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Character Death, Crack, Ghosts, M/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The best way to read this is probably drunk, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursednsfw/pseuds/cursednsfw
Summary: Hank dies so Connor decides to fuck his corpse. He thinks this is the last time he gets to fuck Hank, but Hank's ghost comes back for visits.





	Possessed

It was a warm summer morning on which Hank died. Connor had started dating him a couple of years ago and they had been very happy together. 

They had been simply standing on the sidewalk. Connor had been busy fingering Sumo, so he didn't realize until a moment too late, the car that had left the road and hit Hank will full force. 

Hank died straight away, while Connor still had his fingers inside of Sumo’s ass.

Connor had been sad, but he figured it wouldn't have been that long for Hank anymore anyway, since he had just turned 61, so his husband had been practically ancient.

Connor had removed Hank's body from the accident side and took him home.  
So now he was here, a dead Hank lying in his bed. Even with the blood staining his clothes and body, he looked as beautiful as he always had.

Connor took a picture, so he'd have something to always carry with him, once Hank's body bad rotten away. He then went on to remove his husband's clothes.

Connor looked at the old man’s body he had made love to so often in these last few years. He couldn't wait to do so one final time and hoped Hank's soul was watching, from wherever it now was. 

He took a bottle of lube out of Hank's bedside table, right next to the senior diapers.  
Connor stepped out his jeans and boxers, his dick already rocking hard at the thought of what he was about to do. 

He put lube all over his dick and then rammed it into Hank's pussy. He missed hearing the sounds Hank usually made when he did this. 

Connor fucked Hank fast and hard one last time, while thinking about all the good times they had together - like how they shared their first kiss, their first time on the club toilet and the first time they licked Sumo's asshole together. 

He came as he thought about the time Hank had fucked his ass while Sumo had given him a blowjob - it was his favorite memory of them both. 

Connor buried Hank in the backyard the next day. The ceremony consisted only of him and Sumo fucking in front of the grave, to honor Hank's memory.

For a couple of days, nothing happened.  
Connor spent the time being sad about Hank's death and occasionally getting his cock licked, whenever Sumo felt the need to cheer him up.

Finally, one night, as he was lying in bed, naked, missing Hank, he saw something glow in the dark of the night. He went over to the glowing green light and saw that it was shaped like a pussy. No, like Hank's pussy. He'd recognize it anywhere. 

Connor reached out a hand and touched the glowing light. He heard a low moan - he'd recognize this voice anywhere too. Hank.  
Connor's heart beat faster, he couldn't quite believe it. He had lost Hank's actual body maybe, but it seemed their love and lust were too strong to separate them for good. 

He started fingering the glowing pussy of Hank's ghost and every moan he let out was like music in Connor's ears. Connor slowly fingered him, his fingers wet with a glibbery green substance, that was coming out of Hank's hole.

He smeared some of it over his dick, before he started jerking off, getting his cock to full hardness. 

He rammed his dick into the green glowing glibbery hole and Hank moaned loudly as he did. Connor fucked into him hard, getting more aroused with every minute. 

It didn't take long for him to get close, he had missed fucking Hank so much, it was a miracle that he at least had his vagina back. 

“Connor”, Hank's voice moaned, even though it sounded a bit distorted and that was enough to push Connor over the edge as well. His orgasm overcame him and he came inside Hank's neon ghost vagina. 

The next day the glowing pussy hole was gone and Connor was a bit scared and sad that he might have seen the last of Hank after all. He should have known better than to doubt his husband through. 

It was only three days later, when he was sitting in the garden with Sumo on his lap, that Hank's ghost visited again, just in a different way this time. 

“Connor”, Hank's voice said and Connor was confused as to where it came from for a second. Then he realized the voice had come directly out of Sumo's mouth.

“Hank?”, he checked.  
“Fuck us”, Hank's low voice begged and that wasn't something you had to ask Connor for twice. He put Sumo down on the grass and spread the dog's ass cheeks. He started licking Sumo's asshole, getting it all nice and wet and shuddered every time Sumo moaned in Hank's voice. 

He kept licking his ass for a while, until it sounded as Hank was close, before letting go.  
Hank whined a little and Connor grinned. He still loved to tease him. 

Connor put his dick against Sumo's entrance and pushed his dick into his ass. Both Sumo and Hank made a sound and Connor smiled. He loved getting to spoil them both at the same time. 

Connor fucked them both, hard and fast, his hands grabbing onto Sumo's fur, while doing so. Hank moaned with every thrust and it didn't take long for Connor to reach orgasm again. He came inside Sumo's asshole, at the same time as Sumo and Hank came as well. It was an overwhelming feeling and Connor just laid there, on the grass, remembering it for a long time. 

Connor knew, for as long as he was alive, Hank's ghost would always find a way to make him and his dick happy.


End file.
